


Who sows the wind, reaps the whirlwind

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Torture, and proko makes the plot move without appearing in any scene so, i really don't know how to tag this, pretty much everyone associated to kavinsky as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: [AU]Line from the new chapter :"I can help you to arrest Kavinsky," Ronan said.---Adam's duty is to enforce law and order, which currently translates to arresting a young driver who had been repeatedly ignoring his warnings. It is the first time he has to drive a cuffed Ronan Lynch to the station and he'll make sure it is the last one, by giving Lynch the scare of his life.Repeated misdemeanors are quick to turn into felony.Of course, his team partner (Dean Allen) doesn't understand why he's so determined to have Ronan understand the danger. They have more immediate problems, such as why the murdered Prokopenko is off breaking laws with Kavinsky's clique again. That's another murder they can't prove to a court, another missed occasion to frame their suspect."You can't take my ID like that. Give it back."(...)"You are under arrest," [Adam] reminded Ronan. "About to be placed in police custody. I can do whatever the fuck I want."





	1. The tide

**Author's Note:**

> I love pynch and angst and AUs too much for my own good. Enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan gets arrested after being caught driving above the speed limit. Adam plans on scaring him once and for all, to bring him back to the right path.

Adam sighed. He was required to pull his gun— even if the safety remained but he learned to know this peculiar case. It's safe to assume that Lynch won't try anything stupid— well, much more stupid than driving at a crazy speed in the probably the only state where he can get jailed for it.

"Get out of the car."

Ronan had already turned the engine off. He heard Adam clicking his tongue in annoyance as he exited the car, making a point to look as casual as ever. He made sure that his hands remained in the officer's sight. Today, Adam took the keys. It had been the third or fourth time that they met in this setting, but always in a different part of the state. Ronan wondered if he was being lucky or the opposite.

"I told you last time. God, did you even listen ?"

Ronan didn't reply. It wasn't Adam who had given him the lesson on safety last time, so chances are high that he didn't focus.

"Ronan Lynch." He didn't need an ID to know it's him. He's doing everything wrong today. "You are under arrest for committing the misdemeanor offense of reckless driving."

He then proceeded to detail Ronan's rights, omitting the bailable part. He didn't even know if reckless driving is bailable. It most likely is, but he'd die before mentioning it to Ronan. At least, the discourse ended with his favorite— the right to remain silent.

"Everything you say from this point can be taken down as evidence."

And so, not only he has the right to but Adam highly recommends that he keeps it shut. Ronan had closed his eyes but was listening. He didn't want to call anyone— yet. They'd just freak out. There are two options and he does not know which one is most likely to be happening. Either the officer Parrish is doing this to scare him— in which case, he can definitely manage alone — or he does plan on dragging his tattooed ass to the court. And it gets more complicated, if that's what is happening.

He couldn't help a shiver as Adam cuffed him. He was ruling the highway seconds ago. In doubt, Adam attached the cuffs to a belly chain, tightly circling Ronan's waist. He knows that Ronan is strong, and impulsive and he's not one to take risks. A surge of anger burnt through Ronan as Adam called the car pound— he couldn't leave the car in the middle of nowhere. But he didn't speak.

"I have to check for alcohol or drugs. The blood sampling will take place at the station."

At this point, talking to Ronan is the same as not talking at all. Ronan leaned against the car as Adam pulled the equipment. He only moved when he was told, then to return to a proper position when it was over. He opened his mouth for Adam to rub the cotton swab against the inside of his cheeks and under his tongue.

It was tempting to spit at him, but that won't be an asset while pleading for him to drop the charges.

The separation screen was pitch black and although Ronan suspected that Adam could see him, he pretended that he didn't. The whole ceremonial never failed to make him uneasy. He quietly pulled on his cuffs. There was no way out, not without a tool. Had he been tied with something else, then maybe he would have managed.

His struggle to properly place his legs with the little space he had ended very recently when the car stopped. Adam helped him out like he had helped him in. Ronan's composure remained calm, despite showing a part of his anxiousness. Adam had expected this. Ronan is not a man of steel, and simply being in that type of car, restrained, has been putting a great deal of emotional pressure on him. Adam suddenly motioned him to sit. He dropped in the chair. Adam sat in front of him and pulled a stack of papers which needed to be filled. He himself didn't know if he wanted to make Ronan's criminal record heavier. There aren't many things there, but lined up, it starts to paint a darker picture.

"Where is your ID ?"

Ronan's smile let him know that it's going to be a long weekend, whether he presses charges.

"In my wallet."

Playing smart. Adam bit back an unprofessional answer and kept filling the blanks he knew the answer to. Once he had calmed down, he locked eyes with Ronan.

"And where is your wallet ?"

Ronan inhaled deeply. His ID landed on the table after he had skillfully thrown it. Adam noticed that he had forgotten to empty Ronan's pockets and wished it had fallen on the ground. He'd have ordered Ronan to pick it up himself.

"You're messing up your own future. It's time to start behaving, don't you think ?"

Obviously, two could play this game. But Ronan wanted to handle this alone as long as possible and that greatly limited his options. He remained stubbornly quiet. Adam made a copy of his ID, stored both the original and the copy in a folder then stood up.

"You can't do that."

"Get up, Lynch. I still need to have your blood sampled."

"You can't take my ID like that. Give it back."

His voice cut the air, all edges and angles showing, but Adam was far above this. Ronan felt like a caged animal, whose anger only serves the purpose of amusing the crowd. Adam's gaze was hard to decipher. There was sadness and satisfaction and something which made him look way older.

"You are under arrest," he reminded Ronan. "About to be placed in police custody. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Adam didn't take any pleasure from seeing people suffer. He usually didn't, to be accurate. But there was something awfully satisfying in Ronan's distress. In the way he lashed at him and missed. Adam realized that while he didn't peculiarly loved people suffering, because he can relate to their pain, he does love witnessing the moment where they realize how bad the situation may be and how worse it can get.

 

Adam performed the blood sampling as well. He isn't worried about someone questioning his actions— at least, not in front of Ronan.

"Are you alright ?"

Ronan pursed his lips and nodded. The process didn't harm him and he hoped that Adam's question was about that.

"Do you wish to call someone now ?"

"Yes."

Adam knew who they were calling. He was in good terms with Gansey. Ronan, as usual, didn't talk much and Gansey didn't drag the call either, unaware that the police officer isn't allowed to shut the phone just like that. Then Gansey thanked him, and it was over.

"The samples will be sent to the laboratory. You will wait the results here— as you may have guessed."

It was still a long road to the cell and being used to own every single nerve of his, Ronan couldn't properly dissociate from his body. The urge to pull on his cuffs grew stronger with each minute. The restraints weren't directly related to any kind of pain. It was they way they forced him to carry his arms, how they tightly held him back, the constant reminder of his lost freedom.

Adam wordlessly took him through the many stages of recording his arrival. When they were in the cell, he removed the belly chain. Out of concern for his own safety, he didn't remove the cuffs. Ronan sat on the floor and crossed his legs as the door closed with an ominous bang. He still didn't know about Parrish's plan and that alone put a greater strain on him than anything that has happened up to this point.

 

"You really want to scare him off this time."

Adam shrugged.

"Only if it turns out that he was clean. If not, he'll deal with the court."

Dean Allen placed his newspaper down.

"You know that it will be a lot of paperwork for probably nothing, right ?"

"Yeah."

"And as the kid is still here, I assume you didn't tell him that he could bail himself out."

"What would be the point if he did ?"

"Adam, he has the right to." Dean paused. "If he wasn't properly arrested then keeping him is wrong. It's as illegal as racing on the streets or whatever he was doing when you caught him."

Adam combed his hair backwards, sighing deeply.

"It's not the first time he had been here. He must know—"

"Regardless. I don't see why he wouldn't let himself out while he can."

"Fuck, maybe he's broke or something."

"Do you know what it takes for someone like him to be broke ?" Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"What if he wasn't listening ?"

"Be careful, Adam. I wasn't there so I can't tell— obviously, yes, he could have not been listening. And if he was, then it's your word against his."

"I know."

"You know that he never lies ? Don't go losing your job and staining your reputation for a bored, rich boy. He'll start messing around again as soon as he's out."

"Not if I get my point across."

"Good luck, then. He's as stubborn as you, if not more."

"Three full days of custody can get to pretty much anyone with a bit of common sense," Adam retorted.

"Can't argue much with this one," Dean nodded. "One last question, though. I understand why you used them, but how will you explain the sleeping drugs ?"

 

It was Gansey's duty to tell Declan and Matthew about their brother's whereabouts. A shocked silence welcomed the news. Gansey promised to call whenever he'd have more news. Declan hung up. He packed a few things from Monmouth before heading to the Barns. He didn't even have an approximate knowledge about taking care of hooved girls, but he can't decently leave Opal on her own.

 

Ronan woke up to the morning lights. He straightened his back and winced. He didn't find a proper position to sleep with the cuffs and the metal dug through his skin during the night. Maybe that he pulled. The most important thing is that he didn't dream, and that's another matter of concern. He didn't remember when was the last time he just snapped out and missed the occasion to dream. He did, actually. That happens when Kavinsky is around.

Upon reminiscing the previous day's events, he came to the conclusion that the dinner they've been feeding him was drugged. He could stand most things but not being banned from his dreamscape. Surely, he can stand a sixty hours something fast. He vowed to get back at the officer and leaned back against the wall. How did he even know ?

 

"Parrish, we've got something interesting here."

"About what ?"

Henrietta is in the middle between shady and quiet. Like, straight in the middle. Which is both funny and annoying. Point is, there are many underground businesses going and it's hard to make sense out of it. The only moment when the police can do something is when someone dies or is badly injured. Even then... Niall Lynch's murder is an example of unsolvable case. Which war lead to it ? Why are his heirs still alive ?

"Look. This guy had been reported dead a few weeks ago. And now he's roaming around with Kavinsky's clique."

"False testimony ? Hidden twin ?" Adam offered.

"Maybe. This is a murder and an attempt— if he's alive around Joseph Kavinsky."

"Not like we can do something about it," Adam pointed out.

"Not without the beginning of a proof, which you conveniently came up with."

"Did I ?"

Adam carefully picked a picture. The boy looked very much alive.

"You should ask Lynch a few questions about it."

"You could do it. "

Dean laughed. The suggestion is tempting, but he'll pass.

"You get to him like no one else, Parrish."

 

The door creaking open was enough to wake Ronan up. However, he'd rather not be woken without prior notice. He had just enough time to start moving and drop whatever the fuck he held under the bed. It was heavy. It was noisy. All he usually took without wanting to were flowers and fireflies. Why did it have to be that shit today ?

"Morning," Adam said. He had heard it but kept his cool. "What are you trying to hide ?"

Ronan parted his lips but remained quiet. He had been too anxious about Adam finding him frozen with his fists clenched around the item to register anything about its shape, or texture.

"Fuck," he said. "I don't know."

How convenient, Adam thought. He had the perfect leverage to have Ronan talk— given that he knew something. He pulled his gun and pointed it at Ronan's arm.

"Are you messing with me ?"

Adam didn't display cruelty the same way Ronan did. Ronan's is bold and frightening. Adam's display of the same emotion is sly, cunning, it crawls around its target then jumps at their throat.

"You know that I'm not."

Adam stepped closer to him, until he could press the metallic mouth deep in Ronan's shoulder.

"All I know is that you won't be able to drive with a broken arm. Are you left handed ?"

Ronan shook his head.

"I don't know what it is," he hissed.

Parrish had made himself unreadable, to the point Ronan couldn't even tell if he will shoot. Adam ordered him to retrieve it. It was an odd assemblage of springs and gears, obviously useless. Adam placed it on the bed then had Ronan face the wall, now pointing the gun between his shoulder blades.

" _I swear,_ " Ronan said. " _I—_ "

"I know," Adam said. "But if I stop playing dumb, then do me a favor and let's both move on. Do we have a deal ?"

Ronan didn't have much of a choice. His shoulders dropped.

"Yeah. Deal." He paused. "Who else knows ?"

"My offer only states that none of us should play dumb. Not that you get to ask questions yet."

 

Ronan hadn't fully surrendered yet and Adam understood that the only way to get that was to break him— which he didn't plan on doing. Despite Ronan keeping his attitude, Adam managed to get a picture of his more fragile side. It showed when he had been cuffed. Again, when his ID card had been taken. And very recently, when he agreed to the deal.

He had a new set of handcuffs directly tying him to the table. The officer sitting in front of him and another one standing behind the stainless mirror.

"Let's clear a few things out before we start. If you play dumb, we lose time. If I play dumb, you end up in solitary and it's ten times worse, even for two days."

Ronan bit the inside of his cheek, and nodded. Adam showed him the picture Dean had showed him earlier.

"Do you know him ?"

Nod.

"When and where did you see him for the last time ?"

Ronan furrowed his brows. He didn't pay that much attention to Prokopenko and they barely interacted.

"At a party, I guess. A few weeks ago."

"Whose ?"

"Kavinsky's."

Ronan sound annoyed. The answer is obvious, but Adam needs it to be recorded.

"And what happened to him the day after that party ?"

"I don't know. What happens to dead people after they've died ?"

Adam scribbled some quick notes.

"You don't get to ask questions," he reminded Ronan. "How do you know that he died ?"

"K told us," he replied after a moment of hesitation.

"His sudden return doesn't bug you ?"

Ronan shook his head. Adam sighed quietly.

"Speak up," he mouthed.

" _No._ "

Adam started to draw a circle, for no reason that Ronan could guess.

"Do you have anything to do with this ?"

"No."

"Is dying a word that has another meaning around Kavinsky ?"

Adam thought of it at the last minute. The corners of Ronan's lips quirked, but his answer remained negative. Adam got closer to closing the circle.

"Do you know what may have happened to Prokopenko ?"

"Yes."

"What is it ?"

"He died."

Adam drew the last millimeters of ink. This, it appears, is one of the cases which can but won't be solved. Protecting magic has a cost. It's expensive, to say the least. He stood up and left the room to join Dean behind the stainless mirror.

"Do you think it's possible to frame him for murder ?"

"Not unless he commits a third one and leaves proper clues. The guy appears to be alive, no one will take us seriously."

"Well, fuck."

Adam dropped himself in a chair and closed his eyes.

"We could arrest him for something else, though."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll start digging, you take him back to his cell."

"The results aren't up yet ?"

"I think we'll receive them tomorrow morning."

Adam heard an amused sigh.

"What if they're not up until Monday ?"

"His luck," Adam retorted.

"We can't keep him until then. If you break another rule, I'll have to warn your hierarchic superior."

Adam yawned, far from being bothered.

"You are my hierarchic superior."

He heard Dean muttering as he left the room and sat straight to watch through the glass screen. Ronan didn't display any emotion at his sight of his colleague. Then Dean laughed and said something, successfully causing Ronan to react. Adam was startled by his sudden reaction, which had been to stand and menacingly lean over the table. Dean kept talking as he changed the cuffs and pushed him outside. He seemed to keep a private joke running. Then they left the room. Adam leaned back in his chair. There was a long day of work ahead.

 

The roads were empty. Which is weird, because it's Saturday and there's usually more traffic around. Adam and Dean did their usual rounds anyway. Declan Lynch didn't drive all the way from Washington, knowing that Ronan couldn't get anywhere near the church. They usually saw him coming, always two or three miles per hour above the speed limit. A raven glumly croaked in the distance every few minutes. It was weird, really.

"I feel like we're not at the right place," Dean said.

"Maybe we are," Adam countered, "but not at the right moment."

They remained quiet for another while, longingly gazing at the endless forest around them.

"What did you tell Lynch yesterday ?" Adam suddenly asked.

"When ?"

"After I interrogated him."

"I made him a compliment. He looks a lot like his father, after all."

Dean grinned and Adam felt like he was missing the joke once again. Niall Lynch was a handsome man indeed. His murderer beat him to death but had left his features untouched solely for Declan to recognize him at the first sight.

"I guess the subject is still too recent," Dean added. "I should have asked a medic to check on his wrists. He pulled really hard on them."

Dean's casual tone unsettled Adam. Reminding Ronan of his father had been unnecessary, especially in this setting. They end up taking the road again and wandered in Henrietta. Dean drove. Adam thought. Kavinsky used to throw parties. That's a great ground for illegal actions. If they want to arrest him, they may want to dig on that.

"Oh, I think he understood about the sleeping drugs."

"Did he stop eating ?"

"Yeah."

Adam pursed his lips.

"That's what I'd have done," he replied. "It's vain, though."

A prison for the body usually also is one for the mind. Adam made sure that this will also apply to Ronan, regardless of how his brain is wired.

"I still fail to understand why do you waste so much energy attempting to get him back on the right track."

"He's not a bad person. Shitty things have happened— which I'm aware of, but he kept it together. I do not want to believe that he'll fuck it up for Kavinsky's sake."

"Whatever, Parrish. Next time, detail him all of his rights before taking him."

"You weren't listening, were you ?" Adam let out an annoyed huff. "There won't be a next time."

They end up returning at the station. Henrietta's quietness was unusual, but it is a small town and one can't be suspicious of every breaking twig. They filled paperwork, read old cases, attempted to put some order in the open files. The answer from the laboratory came on the evening and it appears that Ronan's blood was clear from drugs. Adam couldn't tell whether this result pleased him. Probably, as he really wanted to give Ronan another chance.

"In all fairness," Dean said, "I feel like he had learned his lesson."

 

Gansey was pleasantly surprised to find Ronan behind the door. Although he didn't have to knock— it's his place.

"Was it alright ?" Ronan asked about Opal.

It was. He simply hid most of the non-edible things she could have chosen to eat. Then it was his turn to ask if everything was fine, and he was glad to receive a positive answer. Ronan expected to be told off on Declan's behalf. There was nothing. Gansey told him that Monmouth's doors would always be open for him, then left.

That night and the following day, Ronan dreamt the wildest, most impossible things the human mind could think of and released them in his fields, in retaliation for these days when he had been trapped, in every meaning of the word. Many would disappear with the morning lights. A phoenix of blazing fire and other fairytale creatures such as goblins and elves ran across the Barns, dangerously lighting up the night. The floor next to his bed end up covered with the most exotic flowers. The brightest fireflies stuck to the ceiling. They started glowing as the night fell, for the second time since he had started dreaming again. He dreamt to exhaustion and would have dreamt more if not for Opal's gentle touch on his cheek.

" _Temet nosce._ "

She spoke and he listened, closing his eyes once more. His dreams were calling, still, eager to be brought to life, regardless of how short. Following Opal's advice, he ignored them and rose to another level of consciousness.

 

"What the fuck," Adam muttered in his phone, still half asleep. "It's the fucking middle of the night so unless you've found evidence against Kavinsky—"

"You live above the church, right ?"

" _Fuck you._ "

Dean took it as a yes and told Adam to look at his window. From this point, Adam wondered if he wasn't dreaming.

"What's that ball of light ? Nevermind— too late to care."

He hung up. If they were evacuating the town because of lightning and wildfires, he wanted to get his last minutes of sleep.

 

Ronan remained upstairs when Opal built her kingdom around the main floor. She drew odd figures with charcoal on the door and the floor. A small knock interrupted her. She dropped the piece of charcoal in a pocket of her dress and stood on her toes to open the door.

"The fuck are you doing ?"

Ronan tried to sound seriously annoyed as he scolded her but utterly failed to suppress the endearment in his behavior, each time. He held her in his arms and told her not to open the door to people she didn't know before proceeding to do so.

"Hey."

Adam Parrish stood in front of him in civilian clothes, holding a letter. Ronan still looked annoyed, but that was from scolding Opal just a second before. As this unexpected visit rendered him speechless, he decided to keep wearing his annoyance and set Opal down. She ran to the stairs, her hooves merrily clattering on the wooden floor.

"Hey," he uttered.

That was not what he had planned to say.

"That's from the car pound," Adam explained. "You didn't retrieve your car yet."

"I'm aware."

He snatched the letter from Adam's hand with such strength that he nearly tore the paper. Adam stood straight and wore the self-confidence of a young man. Despite being a year and half younger, Ronan remained the tallest.

"Stop getting in trouble," Adam said. "Jail is a sad place, especially for someone like you."

Ronan didn't reply. Adam stepped back.

"Sorry for bothering. I'll let myself out."

Ronan didn't let him, exceeding by far all of the expectations Adam had about him. Adam suddenly found himself standing behind the closed door while Ronan stormed off to another room.

"Tea ?"

Adam would have said yes to pretty much anything. He wasn't too surprised when Ronan returned with whiskey instead and plopped himself on the couch. Adam assumed it was alright to sit— if he was waiting for an invitation, he'd keep waiting a long time.

"You're a shitty host."

Ronan drank before answering. The strong alcohol burned his throat. Adam suddenly realized that there was a lot of whiskey in their glasses. Well then.

"You're an asshole," he deadpanned.

"I did what I had to," Adam protested.

"Did you have to feed me sleeping drugs ?"

"My job was to keep you in custody."

"I thought we had a deal about playing dumb," Ronan pointed out.

He felt like he had won this round. Adam nodded.

"You needed to understand the danger."

Ronan locked eyes with him then laughed upon realizing that he is dead serious. His voice sent chills down to Adam's toes. It was late, but Adam understand that he had totally miscalculated the danger. Ronan Lynch is and remains a menace, for himself as much as for the others. His smug grin and the way he leaned towards Adam kept proving it. Adam found himself leaning towards Ronan as well, much to his own dismay. The scent of cologne lured him, under the persistent aroma of whiskey. A smile remained on Ronan's lips. Adam felt like his head could get ripped off at any given moment.

"If you knew the _slightest bit_ about danger, then you wouldn't be neither sitting here nor drinking."


	2. The wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam visits Ronan shortly after he had been freed. He wants to let himself out without stepping inside the Barns. Ronan doesn't allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have to work the plot out. I really want to make something good of this. In the meantime, enjoy !

Adam's main problem is that his calculations included at least him being sober. He clutched to the glass, his heartbeat plummeting.

"You won't hurt me."

"No. And no one will, not tonight, not in my place," Ronan cleared.

The heavy implication that it could have happened, that Adam had taken a great risk lingered heavily between them.

"Why did you let me in ?"

"Why did you ?"

The same question asked on two levels. Adam let Ronan in because he had seen him deal with the murder of both his parents, being forbidden to step in his own house and despite watching it from afar, he started respecting this young man and caring for him. Ronan pulled Adam in because he felt like letting him go wasn't the right choice.

They kept drinking and bickering, leaving the big questions aside. The topic of Ronan's experience in custody was inevitably brought up, with more dark humor from the said person than anything else. Adam didn't register why it was him whose hands were pinned as he gave Ronan his first kiss. Getting a taste of his own medicine. It wasn't that bad. Tasted like expensive alcohol. He wouldn't know it was the first before the next day. They kissed a lot, but not enough to wipe the strong, invasive scent from their mouths. Ronan didn't shave yet. He was too pale for it to show but God, Adam did feel it.

Ronan is not to be played with and Adam both knows that he is not playing and that he shouldn't be doing this. If Ronan gets in trouble again and someone learns about that, he won't even be allowed to look at the case. Ronan may become a target. Plus, the investigation around Kavinsky may lead them to have him being a key witness and you don't do as much as talking to an important witness.

These thoughts remained in the living room as Ronan lead the way to his own room. Adam briefly wondered about the hooved girl. Hallucinations ?

Adam didn't usually drink much, but he knows himself to be go harder on his partners when he does. Ronan let himself be handled, surprisingly. Adam had him take off his shirt before laying him on his back. There were too many colors, shapes and scents in this room for him to focus on anything. Most things reciprocated. He fully undressed Ronan then let Ronan uncover his body as well. Ronan knelt to kiss his navel, inches above his manhood. Adam was late understanding the question. He gave Ronan's head a light push to answer.

Ronan was agonizingly long to swallow him whole. He worked between Adam's legs, hunched over, his spine showing behind a thin layer of skin. Adam gave Ronan the satisfaction of edging him. It was not only what Ronan did but also how he looked while doing it. Adam's inner voice was reduced to a fuzzy white noise the whole time.

Then it was Adam's turn to contort himself between Ronan's legs. However, he had something else in mind and had Ronan's lift his legs. He then lifted Ronan's balls and licked the skin under his member. Ronan shivered, far from expecting that. Adam licked his hole and jerked him until Ronan begged him not to have him come yet. Then, he moved onto preparing him more thoroughly. It took them some time. Ronan was tense. His hands were shaking with anticipation as he put the condom on Adam's dick. Despite Adam making sure that he was ready, he still buried a pained groan in his shoulder. Adam started jerking him again and they kissed, barely pausing to breathe.

Once they have recovered, he let Ronan take him as well. He let himself be fucked from behind, which lead to him coming in Ronan's hand then having to taste some. He complied and stuck his tongue out, enjoying Ronan's dominance. It was some kind of after play, Ronan pulling on his hair and finally getting to manhandle him. Adam had expected something more violent coming from him. But he didn't complain about the utter lack of resentment or vengeful behavior. After Ronan came, they simply laid by each other, breathing deeply and recovering from these intense moments.

Ronan found his desire growing after briefly possessing Adam's body and mind. He wanted to call him his, to secure their fates together with bonds stronger than chains, yet nowhere near as restraining as cuffs. Adam made him want everything and its opposite. He is every dream he couldn't shape to fit this world's laws, every creature which lived and died because this world doesn't allow much more than a certain degree of fantasy.

The shower wrongly felt like the most tiring part. Adam did not have any trouble remembering all of this upon waking up with an arm wrapped around Ronan's waist and their legs lazily tangled in the messy sheets. They were facing each other. He sighed and rested his forehead against Ronan's chest. He felt Ronan slipping back in consciousness. At first he didn't understand why did his body felt so rigid all of a sudden. Ronan was definitely awake. Adam pressed a reassuring kiss on his shoulder. When Ronan could move, he reciprocated Adam's embrace, throwing a handful of petals around.

Both have feared that the morning will be awkward, at some point. It simply didn't happen. Ronan cornered him for a kiss before they ate breakfast. Adam sat and watched him set the table for three. Ronan sat next to him and that prepared the ground for more kisses. At some point, a comment slipped about Ronan's previous partners. Ronan simply raised a brow at him before pointing out that Adam had been his first— in literally everything. Then he asked what their partnership was about.

"Life," Adam replied.

This suited Ronan. It was too late to avoid having feelings involved. Adam knew he'd be an asshole if he tried to install that rule.

"I can help you to arrest Kavinsky," Ronan said.

Adam explained that if he wished to get involved, they'd have to hide their new relationship. Ronan understood. He disliked the idea that something so new would suffer from being a secret. He left Adam in the kitchen to get Opal. The hooved girl. Then, they started eating. Ronan went to retrieve his car that afternoon, alone.

 

Adam quickly learned that Ronan not lying didn't mean that he is unable to. The plan isn't too complicated. All they have to do was to find Kavinsky in the possessions of his infamous drugs.

"It's small because we can't afford anyone figuring out your role. When you're ready, press the button."

"Or if you need help," Adam added. "We'll be around."

Ronan nodded. He left the police station without glancing over his shoulder, heading to Kavinsky's yearly Fourth of July event. Kavinsky didn't hide that he had been expecting him, nor his delight when Ronan showed up. There weren't many ways of getting what they wanted. Ronan pressed the button before being unable to, then swallowed the pill Kavinsky offered as welcome.

He remained vaguely aware of what was happening until they started driving away from the crowd. Not bad, Ronan thought. He baited them and fled— or so he thought. Ronan inhaled deeply. He had regained enough consciousness to feel a familiar pain his hands, which were cuffed to the headrest. Plus, the locating device was gone from his pocket.

"I've been cuffed for days, K."

"Whose fault ?" Kavinsky mockingly answered.

He didn't see Ronan's betrayal coming. Everyone back there must in trouble— most people for possessing drugs, his close friends for distributing it. He is the only producer. He hid the car in his garage and pulled Ronan out.

"It's over," Ronan said. "Let me go."

"We're going together."

Ronan shook himself free from Kavinsky's grip then jolted to the closed garage door. Kavinsky grabbed a random metal part from his experimentations on cars to use as a weapon. Ronan wished he had thought of getting a weapon as well. He only saw the ray of dimming light coming from under the door, which appeared when he glanced towards his feet. He held onto that sight and was dazed when he looked up. Small dots of light danced in front of his eyes. The first blow grazed his arm. He ran to the side and received a powerful blow on his back. The item Kavinsky hit him with was dented.

His heart pumped more adrenaline than blood. For a moment, everything was silent. Kavinsky stood somewhere between him and the door. He dropped his weapon and jumped to throw Ronan off balance. The furious clattering of his improvised weapon was unnerving. Ronan landed on his elbows, which took a pained and frustrated roar from his chest. He bent his legs and knelt to stand up, keeping Kavinsky's shadow in his sight.

"It's over, Lynch."

Kavinsky kicked him back to his previous position. Ronan fell on his arm. His elbows were burning. His top uncomfortably stuck to his chest and he was sweating even more. The floor is too cold in comparison. Slowly, he recollected himself to stand. He felt as good as blind. There were light, darkness and colors. Kavinsky shoved him against a shelf and Ronan feared everything will fall on them.

The frail structure held on. He fought with his tied hands, attempting to free himself from Kavinsky's chokehold. There was briefly more light as Kavinsky dragged him to the basement, and a red veil covering the world as he was released. Ronan yelled his pain until Kavinsky had stuffed his mouth with fabric. It held after he had wrapped a rope around Ronan's head.

He knew that would have happened at some point but had hoped not to be as defenseless when Kavinsky would start having his way. His shirt was ripped and he felt hands running on his body where Adam's had been only the night before. Ronan wanted to throw up. He started retching as Kavinsky successfully got him to harden and willed himself to keep the bile and alcohol inside.

"You like that ?"

Kavinsky licked his cheek and he willed himself harder. He didn't know how much time did the police team need to find out that they have disappeared and where to. He isn't spending that time with a stained piece of cloth in his mouth. At some point, Kavinsky gave his shoulders a light push and Ronan immediately fell on his knees, shaking and grunting. Kavinsky firmly grabbed his jaw. Ronan felt the cloth shifting around the rope, rasping his tongue and palate. He heard a groan— his, probably — and turned it in a furious roar despite his dry throat.

Something heavy cascaded from the cloth to cover his teeth and lower lip. It was disgusting. He felt disgusting, cum descending his chin to drip on his chest from there. Kavinsky wiped what was left on the cheek he hadn't licked then pulled him up. He hooked Ronan's hands far above his head, taking from him the satisfaction of curling up on the floor.

Ronan was forced to stand on his toes if he didn't want to weigh too much on his wrists or suffocate because by constricting his lungs. He felt like his wrists had swelled to twice their size already. Kavinsky heard him breathing fast and wished he had turned the lights on to see his face. He left his prisoner like this, more of a mess than he used to be, forced to tiptoe not to dislocate his wrists and shoulders but mostly to stay alive.

Ronan scanned the area with his feet. He needed something to stand on and gain a few inches, or at least keep his mind occupied not to give way to the pain. There was nothing. He clenched his fists then opened them and started fiddling with the cuffs. Everything was good enough to avoid focusing on the retching and the pain toning his other senses down.

 

"Sounds like trouble."

Adam didn't reply. He picked Ronan's device up. He had pressed the button once, then nothing. He knelt on the grass and grabbed a handful of dirt, begging the ley line to show him the way. All he received was a surge of pain. He begged harder and hurt more.

"Parrish, you're good at logical thinking. So, do that instead," Dean suggested.

"I can't think logically right now," Adam retorted, his knuckles turning white.

Dean sighed. He closed his eyes. Where do people go when they want to be safe ? If Joseph Kavinsky was on his hit list and he needed him taken down before the sun sets, where would he search ?

"Stand up."

It was at least a ten minute drive back to the city, even at a crazy speed. The house looked fine from the outside. Inside, it was creaking too much. Something fell upstairs and they understood at the same moment— the old place was burning. It's a matter of minutes before there is too much smoke for them to stay. They didn't have masks or glasses— nothing. Adam fought the temptation to rub his eyes. If he starts tearing up for whatever reason, he's as good as gone. He pulled Dean on the porch and they both inhaled deeply.

"Pointless to go upstairs," Adam bitterly said. "You search the main floor, I'll look in the basement if this shithole has one."

Dean agreed. They entered the burning house and parted ways. He grabbed some random documents from the shelves, hoping that they'll help to dig deeper in Henrietta's crime grounds. Adam banged a few doors open until finding the basement and hurried downstairs. Kavinsky's theatrical scenery had the effect he wanted. Adam flashed his light downstairs. The cuffs shone in the dark while Ronan's hands were made paler by the electrical torch. Adam hurried next to him. He didn't notice everything at the first look and started mentally checking boxes in the order he had been taught. Conscious ? No. Breathing ? God, barely.

He wrapped an arm above Ronan's waist and hauled him up to unhook his hands. He carried Ronan upstairs. The young man was bent over his shoulder. It was easier than dragging him, plus, he looks heavier than he is. He took a deep breath before jolting through the main floor, to the door and a non-toxic atmosphere.

"Fuck," Dean said upon seeing Ronan. "Kid had a rough week."

They laid him in the backseat of their car then cut his restraints. Every single one had been too tight around his body, leaving marks where it rubbed and odd patterns where it did not.

"Wait before removing the gag," Adam said. "I think—"

Dean thought of turning Ronan's head. He spat some bile and a violent spasm shook him.

"A sociopath, really."

Dean wiped Ronan's lips with a clean corner then dropped the gag in a plastic bag.

"Anything broken ?" Adam asked.

He had checked the feet, ankles and knees and it looked good. Dean pursed his lips.

"Dislocated. Both wrists."

And there were deep cuts. He must not have been unconscious for a long time when they arrived, otherwise, it would have been worse.

"What about Kavinsky ?" Adam asked. "I don't feel like he fled."

"He did," Dean darkly said, "and left his body behind."

 

Ronan wasn't sore when he woke up. He felt a bit groggy, at most. He was surrounded by tubes and whatnot and furiously wanted to tear everything off then run to check on Opal. He released his frustration in the call button.

"I told them we should have deactivated that feature."

The lady who entered didn't sound bothered at all. Ronan would have preferred. He couldn't keep track of what the doctor was doing because she moved around too much.

"I have to go."

"Tomorrow, maybe. The surgery went well but you're still in observation."

"What the fuck," Ronan muttered, having heard everything but not understanding the slightest bit. "Where is Parrish ?"

"Don't go too hard on yourself," she said. "He'll come to check on you tonight."

Ronan's tongue felt heavier in his mouth. He closed his eyes and dozed off. Waking up for the second time was definitely the worst. There was just enough morphin in his system for the pain to remain bearable.

"Took you some time," he told Adam.

"I know. Forgive me."

Ronan rolled his eyes and didn't pick up on that.

"What is that surgery shit ?"

"Your wrists were dislocated."

Another good reason not to try yanking something off. Then he asked about Kavinsky. Adam told him that he had burnt his house then committed suicide and Ronan would have shrugged if he trusted his bones more.

"Typical," he said.

That was Kavinsky's eulogy, and it was already too much in Ronan's opinion.

"When can I leave ?"

"Tomorrow, probably. I'll pick you up."

 

Ronan chose to keep hiding his relationship with Adam a bit longer, until they felt like it was stable enough to handle the world's judgement. They opened up during the following months, still mostly enjoying it for themselves while Ronan healed his body, at least. Adam really wanted to make up for Ronan's drunk first time. Their displays of affection were clumsy, more often than not. They learned to navigate around it.

"Do I get to ask questions yet ?"

Adam looked at his lover, not quite understanding where that came from. Of course, he could. Then he remembered their deal and that greatly amused him.

"Sure."

One day, Ronan started bugging Adam for him to move in. Adam kept declining his offer and Ronan kept renewing it, until Adam said yes. Somehow, his bedding turned out to be the finest silk and his pillows would have been pieces of clouds if they have been lighter. Ronan was beaming to have him around and seeing him so cheerful was such a precious sight that Adam couldn't muster the strength or the pride to refuse his gifts. He also had something for Ronan, as if that could balance everything out.

It was not even something ironic, like a shitty sticker or a breath test. Ronan didn't expect something from him. In fact, Ronan didn't think of himself as worthy of a gift, especially when a gift from Adam costs him twice as much— in sleepless nights and supplementary shifts. He wore it to the hand which didn't have the leather bracelets. Adam still didn't know what those meant. Ronan wore them out of habit now. They have never really meant anything but like drinking, it's just something that he keeps going.

It was another nearly a year before they encountered a serious quarreling ground. Adam kept his job at the police station but refused to be promoted, solely to keep him and Ronan safe. That almost triggered a fight between them— Ronan did not want Adam to give up his career. Adam had started to think that the career meant less than the domestic life they've started to build. The argument didn't happen. Adam swallowed his pride to back out, before the situation gets to a point where their poor communication skills won't help anymore. When Ronan had cooled off, they started talking again — Adam had remained stubbornly silent before that — and got to the end of it.

There were enough dangers around without Adam prizing his own head. Wherever Kavinsky is, the case had only been opened.

"I wish it was just a case," Ronan told him.

The night was pitch black and the city was far away to let them see the stars. Adam pulled the sheets above their shoulders then loosely wrapped an arm around Ronan's waist. Ronan inched closer.

"The Pandora Box had been opened long ago," he said, words rolling off his mouth to Ronan's lips. "Whatever is left in store, it will still get better."

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not finished, but I'm putting it in hiatus until I feel like picking it up again!


End file.
